


Ideal Specimen

by kio_kio



Series: Jim Moriarty is a Little Sh it. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Crossdressing, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Feminization, Fix-It of Sorts, Forced Feminization, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Moriarty is Alive, Mutual Pining, NO rape, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sex Toys, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock does not have sex with Moriarty, Stockholm Syndrome, Surgery, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kio_kio/pseuds/kio_kio
Summary: He knew that Lazarus would be easy to intercept. He thought what would come after would be hard work. However, looking back, it was easier than he thought.And now, looking down at the women that sat in front of him, he couldn’t help but sighing. His heart filled with joy.The person in front of him. This women. The ideal specimen for John Watson.“Now then-” He held her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.She slowly blinked.“What’s your name?”“Shirley Lockstein”“Who am I?”“Jimmy Lockstein.”“What am I to you?”“My big brother.”“What’s your nickname?”“Sherlock.”“Good girl.” Letting go of her shoulders, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.WARNING: PLEASE READ/BEWARE OF TAGSTHIS FIC IS NOT FOR EVERYONE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Jim Moriarty is a Little Sh it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562359
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Second fic of this really bad series of fics!  
This and the previous one has no connections, set in a totally different AU. So, you don't have to read the previous one to read this.  
BUT. If you like dark, then that one is pretty dark.
> 
> As stated in the summary,  
PLEASE READ/BEWARE OF TAGS AND WARNINGS.  
THIS FIC IS NOT FOR EVERYONE. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

He knew that Lazarus would be easy to intercept. He thought what would come after would be hard work. However, looking back, it was easier than he thought.   
And now, looking down at the women that sat in front of him, he couldn’t help but sighing. His heart filled with joy.  
The person in front of him. This women. The ideal specimen for John Watson. 

  
  
  


It was good to have top notch snipers on your payroll. They could take 24/7 live footage of John, wherever he went.  
Initially, the medics at hand had medication ready to be used, but what fun is that?  
Strapping Sherlock to the chair in front of the screens that played the footage was good enough. He didn’t need to medically paralyze Sherlock. He knew that Sherlock was smart enough to comprehend what the footage means.   
Once in a while he leaned in to whisper his commentary into the other genius’s ear.

“Oh, look. Johnny boy’s sleeping in your bed again! Isn’t that sweet?”

“There goes another bottle! Second bottle of the day!”

“Wanking in the shower? How basic of him. Whatever do you see in him?”  
It was just so fun to see the facial expression on Sherlock’s face. How could he stop commenting?

It also was good to have a variety of sex workers on your payroll too. Ten of them had just the looks he was looking for for this. 

Taller but leaner than John Watson.  
Dark curly hair.  
Pale skin.  
Beautiful eyes.  
High cheekbones.  
  
Large breasts. Beautiful curves. 

One by one, they were sent to go after John Watson.  
A bartender at the pub that Lestarde had taken John to. A fellow shopper at the Tesco. A new part timer at Speedy’s. A patient at the clinic.  
One after the other, with a script he had prepared, they easily got John drunk and back to Bakers Street in no time. 

“Oh, look at this one! She’s even taller than the last one! She’s almost as tall as you!”

“Look how he slowly pulls at those dark curls. Don’t you wish you could feel that?”

“She has the exact same eye color as you! He must’ve loved your eyes.”

“There’s goes his hands! Up her skirt again! Maybe it was your clothes that was all wrong?”

Everyday the caretaker would bring a variety of clothes for Sherlock to choose from, but soon Sherlock would automatically choose the same outfit the female on screen was wearing. 

“This one’s also wearing black lace thongs! I think he really likes lace.”

“He takes lots of time unhooking her bra, doesn’t he? Maybe it’s his kink?”  
Sherlock started to outright refuse his usual silk pants and silently slip on the lace thongs. He even mumbled a request for matching bras.  
Seeing Sherlock wiggling uncomfortably because of the lace did make him laugh a bit.

“Oooooh. Look at how he runs his fingers up her smooth chest and neck! He must really like smooth hairless skin.”

“His nails are really digging deep into her ass when giving it to her from behind! I guess you’re ass just didn’t have enough meat.”

“It’s amazing how much time he spends licking and massaging her breasts. That’s what you were missing.”

“You knooooooo’w." He lightly gripped Sherlock's shoulders. "I’m starting a new medical business. Hormone treatment that’s all the rage in Asia, but very very illegal up here in Europe. It’s suppose to be triple the speed than anything here in England!! Wanna be the first Brit to try it?”  
Sherlock turned to face him, pleaded with his eyes.  
With a snap of his fingers, the medical team wheeled in the IV.  
Sherlock tried to ignore the physical pain. Looking up at the screen, he weakly smiled as the screen showed John sucking the nipples of his new lady friend.

There were no more handcuffs or ropes needed. Sherlock would obediently sit in front of the screen all day watching John on screen. Hardly flinching when the needle was injected, not looking away from John.  
Getting used to the lace underwear, everyday Sherlock would adjust his parts. Carefully kneading his growing tender breasts, fitting them into the bra’s cups. With how small Sherlock’s genitals had become, they were easily tucked in, barely noticeable even when only wearing lace thongs. 

When the caretaker reported to him how Sherlock had requested make-up and hair care products, he jumped up and down and cheered in glee. 

  
  


“Johnny boy must love cunt! He’s really going to town, slurpin’ and licking!”

“Look at him pound her on your sheets! Wouldn’t you like to have him pound you like that?”

“He seems to really like the titjob she’s giving him! Even with how long and fat his cock is, it’d be impossible for you to do the same, isn’t it?”

“You can almost hear him screaming, pounding into her pussy! That must’ve been what was wrong with you this whole time.”

There were finally tears in Sherlock’s eyes. Crying silently, while pressing down the small erections that was visible through the tight mini skirt.   
Embarrassed by what he wanted.  
Embarrassed by how his body was reacting.  
Embarrassed by what he wasn’t.

Moriarty knew that he had finally won.

“Oh, Sherlock. Don’t be embarrassed about how your **PENIS** is reacting!” Slapping Sherlock’s hands away, he petted the small mound. “With how lady- **LIKE** you've become, I’m sure that Johnny would still take you back . . .”  
Sherlock bit his lips, feeling more tears fall from his eyes.  
“Then again, would he _ want _ you? Would he _ want _ you like he _ wants _ these women? Nothing between your leg he’s enjoy. No **CUNT** to fuck, no **CLIT** to lick. Just a **PENIS** instead.”  
Sherlock closed his eyes, shivering at the words.   
“But don’t worry, I can always help you.” Moriarty lifted Sherlock’s chin, made him look into his eyes. “Like I’ve helped you so much this past year.”  
Sherlock’s eyes were wide open. Drunk with sudden rush of hope. 

“Do you want a fuckable vagina like _ them _ ? Maybe even big beautiful breasts like _ them _?”

“Yes . . .” Sherlock’s voice was soft and meek. An octave higher than it was only a few months ago. “Yes, please.” 

Her beautifully manicured nails lightly pinched her perky pink nipple. She moans around the soft silicone dildo that was attached to the wall, taking it taking it deeper into her mouth. Gently she massages her tender breasts, just like the doctor had told her to many months ago. The small scars are almost unnoticeable, even when touching them. She loved how round and big they’ve become. Still constantly taking the hormones she’s been taking for almost two years. They were at least an E-cup, maybe even F-cups now? She may need to ask the caretaker to get her new bras.  
She moaned louder as she slipped the custom made rabbit vibrator into her dripping vagina. It was so sensitive that she’d start to get wet just by taking her clothes off, the result of one of the many highly experimental procedures she had received. Juice already dripping down her thighs by the time the toy was fully inside her.   
Turning the toy on, she screamed in ecstasy. Rutting her hips forward against the mattress, trying to push the vibrator deeper and deeper. The part inserted was almost a complete clone of one ex-army doctor’s penis when fully erect. Her plump little clit squirted, as it was rubbed by the protruding piece that was shaped like a tip of a tongue.   
Her hip movements didn’t stop, even when she started to slowly pull at the string of anal beads out of herself. She knew it was probably the hormones, as she kept getting hornier and hornier every day. Almost every other week she had the caretaker get her new toys; nipple clamps, anal plugs, massage wands. Her perfect vagina was still a tight virgin cunt, but she couldn’t stop herself from playing with herself for hours and hours.  
Body and mind filled with lust and pleasure, she didn’t notice the click of her door opening.   
When the well-dressed man came into her line of sight, she quickly covered her body with her dressing gown.

“Oh, dearie. Don’t stop because of me.” He teased. 

“What do you want?” She pouted, turning off the buzzing toy that was still inside of her. 

“Just here to pat you on your back, tell you that you’re doing a really good job getting your horny body ready.” 

“Shut-up.” She bit her lip glossed lips, blushing in embarrassment.

“Hehehe.” The man stroked her long luscious curls. “But jokes aside, I wanted to let you know that the cab will be here in about an hour, so you miiiiiiight want to start getting ready.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a lopsided grin.   
How could she not be thankful? He’s done so much for her! Saved her life! Helped her get the body she wanted! She could never repay him. 

“Now then-” He held her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.  
She slowly blinked. 

“What’s your name?”

“Shirley Lockstein”

“Who am I?”

“Jimmy Lockstein.”

“What am I to you?”

“My big brother.”

“What’s your nickname?”

“Sherlock.” 

“Good girl.” Letting go of her shoulders, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I do have a ending written out . . .  
but, are you folks OK with a really bad ending? or, do you guys want a happy ending?  
According to everyone's comments, I'll add or not add an epilogue/3rd chapter. \\_(ツ)_/
> 
> Anyways! Find me [on Twitter,](https://twitter.com/LazyBilingual) where I’m a lowly Japanese cosplayer that hardly tweets in English. Or [on Tumblr,](https://kio-asahi.tumblr.com/) where I don’t post that often


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing the smut, and it became longer. So, It'll end up being 3 chapters. Don't judge me! /////

It was almost the second anniversary of Sherlock’s death and Mycroft’s mysterious disappearance.   
He pretends like he didn't care. He had just broken it off with the 10th girl he had dated since then. But who was counting?   
Everyone around him kept telling him to stop, but what did it matter? He stopped drinking bottles and bottles a day, wasn’t that enough? And, anyways, he never really sought out these women. They just seemed to find him. He had no reason to say no. They were never just one night stands, they had spent multiple nights in bed together. These were all relationships. Of course it was mostly meaningless sex, fucking them hard into Sherlock’s old bed. But, still relationship, right?  
He kept telling himself that it was only his imagination that all these women looked like Sherlock. But, at the same time, that was the only reason why he kept having sex with them. He kept denying it it the first 4 girls, but at this point, what was the point of denying the truth?

What was everyone complaining about? How was this unhealthy? Who really cared, anyways? 

  
  


Greg had canceled their monthly ‘get together’ at the last minute because of a case. He was already in the cab headed there, why turn back? It was the bar that his first girlfriend after Sherlock’s death had worked at. She quit right after they had broken up 3 week after their first night together, so there wasn’t a reason to stop him from going there.

Without really thinking, he walked up to the bar to order a drink. Anything would do.   
Paying the bartender, he looked to his side. 

And, there  _ she _ was.

Her hair was the perfect shade of dark brown, curling in the right direction. Those eyes, so beautiful that he wanted to just drown in them. Perfect lips, that cupid’s bow shape, he just wanted to run his tongue against them. Long fingers, only to be highlighted more by the perfectly manicured nails. Legs that were crossed, marvelously long.  
She was almost a picture of perfection to him.  
The first time in forever, he felt the need for liquid courage.   
Drinking down his drink in one go, he starts to walk over to her.

“Hi.” He put on his non-threatening-but-hot-doctor smile. 

“Hello.” She meekly grinned.

“Waiting for someone? Or, can I buy you a drink?”

“I was actually here with my brother, but he had to leave early because of an emergency at work.”

“Oh, then -”

“And, honestly, I don’t drink alcohol.”

“Ah. I see. Never mind. I’ll just-”

“But, I am interested in  _ spending time _ with you. Even without a drink.”

In the cab she had scooted closer to him, and draped her jacket across their thighs.  
Making sure the cabbie had his eyes on the road, she took his hands. Slowly, she led his fingers into her hiked up skirt.  
His eyes went wide as his finger’s felt only a thin string and wet lips.

“Find something you like?” She cocked her eyebrow.

“Yes, definitely.”  
He almost gasped as he felt her scoot her hips forward. His fingers entered her dripping opening.   
She licked he lips.   
Slowly, she lead his fingers in and out of herself.  
She leaned in, put her lips against his ear.

“Can’t wait ‘till we’re all alone so I can do something about that  **big tent** growing in your pants.”

  
  


Closing the door behind her, she pinned him to the wall.  
He couldn’t help but close his eyes, feeling the perfect cupid’s bow against his own lips. Without thinking, he slipped his fingers into her hair. Massaging her scalp, feeling the curls around his fingers. He felt his blood pumping faster as he heard her moan in a lower voice.   
She took his hand and lead it to grab her ass. Too much meat for his taste, but what did it matter, he still enjoyed grasping at it, massaging it. She bucked forward, grinding into him. He moaned as he felt her heat against his.  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulder, one leg wrapped around his hips. He took it as a sign and lifted her up. Against his lips, she giggled.

“Can I take you to the bedroom?”  
He only got an answer in the form of her moaning into his mouth.

The guilt of bringing women to Sherlock’s bedroom had long worn off months ago. Sherlock wasn’t here to use it anymore. He wouldn’t miss it. And, he had a far bigger and nicer bed. Why let it go to waste.   
At least when it’s dark, he could pretend that the tall lean figure in bed with him was Sherlock.   
Standing at the foot of the bed, he threw off his jumper and shirt. She sat on the bed, crossing and uncrossing her legs in anticipation.

“Undress me, John.” Her voice was lower again. It sounded almost perfect. He felt himself get harder.

“Of course.”  
He crawled to her and stood on his knees, towering slightly over her. Slowly he unbuttoned her tight purple blouse. So tight, so thin, you could almost make out the lace patterns of her bra and even her erect nipples.   
Almost finished with the last button, he stared into her eyes.  
So beautiful. So perfect. So similar. So familiar.  
Probably high on arousal and paranoia, he closed his eyes to deny himself from drowning deeper. Crashing his lips with hers, they fell onto the bed. Sliding his left hand down and hikes up her skirt. She giggles as he feels how wet even her inner thighs were.

“Horny, I see.” He pulls away slightly from the kiss.

“Yes. Very wet, just for you.” She cooed.  
He petted her over the lace, ignoring the slight disappointment he felt from not feeling  _ anything _ pushing against the lace. He instead slightly smirked when she bucked forward.

“And, very sensitive?”  
She hummed, trying to lift her hips toward his hands.

“Oh, and needy, it seems.”  
Before she could answer, he pushed the thong’s string to the side, easily slipping a finger into her.  
She whimpered.

“And, so greedy too? I hardly touched you, and you easily took a finger.”  
Pumping his fingers, she kept moaning, she withered.  
Without a warning, he added a finger. Her back arched from the bed as she silently screamed. He felt juice spill all over his hands.

“Did you just come with only my fingers.”  
Panting, she nodded.  
Slowly continuing the ministration, he preened.

“Too much?” Slyly he added one more finger.

“No-” She bucked her hips forward, letting out little gasps as she tried to fuck herself with his fingers. “No. More. Please, John. More.”  
Humming a reply, he pumped into her at a faster pace. He leaned in, and started to lick down her neck. Kissing. Nipping. Desperately wanting to mark her long beautiful neck.   
Using his unoccupied hand, he undid her bra. As her nipples felt the cold air, she gasped. He took it upon himself to warm them up.   
As he took one nipple into his mouth, he tried his best to enjoy the soft roundness against his skin. Too big, too round. He enjoyed sucking them, massaging them, nibbling at them. He really did enjoy it. That wasn’t a lie. He was rock solid from all the melody like low moans she made.   
Crawling back, he lets himself devour her mouth. Sliding his hands down, now ignoring the perfectly shaped breasts and doll like body line, he almost ripped off the skirt and lace thongs.   
He felt her smirk against his lips. She reached for his belt. He helped her take it off, and pushed down his trousers and pants in one hard push. He bucked forward as she grabbed at his naked ass.   
Naked body against naked body, pushed his hips closer. He moans feeling her wetness against his hard member.   
She tries to grind herself against him, trying to get some friction. He gasps into her mouth as he feels her dripping lips almost wrap around his hot tip.

“So big . . . So long . . . “ She pants.

“Find  _ something _ you like?” He teases, nipping at the side of her lips.

“Yes _ , definitely _ .” She pants.  
Taking the base of his cock in his hand, he rubs the head against her clit.  
She shivers, knocking her head back.

“Sensitive, so sensitive.” He growls. Gently, sticking the tip in between her lips, rubbing her inviting opening. 

“Yes! Sensitive . . .” She grabbed onto his neck for dear life. “J-just for you-”

“Just for me?” He continues to tease her opening, letting his tip breach her just a millimeter. 

“Yes!” She tries to buck forward, but stopped by his strong hands. “Just for you . . . made just for you . . . only for you . . .” She whimpers.

“Well, if this wonderful wet pussy is made just for me-” Pulling away, he goes back to rubbing her clit with his tip. “-it can definitely wait a little longer?”

“Pl-Please, John-” She bit her lips. 

“Yes, love?”

“Pleeeeease-” She gasped for air. “Need you, John. Please. Fuck me, now.”  
Pulling away he gave a cheeky grin.

“You’re a bossy one aren’t you, Ms. Lockstein.”

“Oh, shut-up. No one calls me that.” She softly pants out.

“Ok, fine.” He mockingly rolls his eyes. “Shirley.”

“Actually, no one really calls me that either.”

“Really?” Now he was genuinely surprised. 

“Mhmmm. People usually just call me by my nickname.”

“And, that is?” 

“Sherlock.”

“Sherlock.” John’s heart felt like it was going to stop.

“Yes. Shirley Lockstein, Sherlock for short.”

“Sherlock.” John repeated it again.  
Every last bit of self control within John, lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
I really debated if to post until the end in one go, but thought that 2,800 words is kinda long.   
It'll be up in a day or so, so please look forward to the rest of the smut!!
> 
> As I said, this won't have a happy ending,  
But, if there are people who do want a happy ending, I will write a separate ending/epilogue  
So, please let me know your thoughts!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the main event. *winks*

Grabbing fists full of her hair, his lips crashed into hers. Hungry. Biting, sucking, devouring. 

“Sherlock . . .” He keeps his eyes closed. “Sherlock . . . My, love . . .” He rut’s forward. Letting his body enjoy the hot wetness. Letting his mind enjoy the name. 

“J-John-” She pants.

“Sherlock-” He kisses down her neck. Giving into his wants, sucking hard, nipping at the white skin. Panting hard. “Sherlock. . . m-mine, Sherlock . . . All mine . . .” 

“J-John!” She gasps at the pleasure filled pain. “Yours. Only yours.”

“Gonna fuck you-” He bit’s onto her nipple, slightly pulling at it. “Gonna fuck you hard, Sherlock.” 

“YES.” She moans. “Yes-John, YES! Pound me! Fuck me RAW!” 

“Gonna fill that hot hole of yours-” He sucked at her tender breasts. “Gonna fill it with my cock.”

“Oh, god, YES. Please-” She bit her lip. “Pound my v-virgin cunt! All yours . . . only yours . . . Please, now-”

“C-condoms-” He sputtered, hanging on to the last bit of common sense.

“Don’-” She grabbed his throbbing cock, almost drooling. “Don’t need. T’ll be-” She pants, leading his member closer to her. “No problem. Want you. Just you.”   
His mind was completely muddled. Sherlock.  
He was gonna fuck  _ Sherlock _ .  
Take  _ Sherlock _ ’s virginity.

It was a terrible dream. A disgusting nightmare.

He wanted it so bad.

“Yes.”  
Grabbing her thigh for better access, he slammed in.   
Knocking her head back, she screamed in surprise and utter pleasure.   
He had to grasp onto her for dear life, moaning, almost cumming instantly.

“Joh’n-” She hooked her legs onto him. “Pleeeeese-” She was panting louder. Pupils blown.

“Sher'ock- Gonna, move,”   
Grabbing onto her thigh and hips, he pulled out. She stuttered. He slammed back in. Her moans, louder.  
She grabbed onto his neck, and pulled him in. Sloppily kissing him, breathing heavily.   
Tightening his grip, he moved. Not holding back, he slammed into her, deeper, harder, and faster.  
She knocked her head back, gasping for air, nails digging into his back. 

“So tight, wringing my dick.” He pant’s against her ears. “Your virgin hole-”

“Yours-” She moans out. “All yours. Made. For. You. John.”

“Yes, love. Mine. You’re all mine-” He bites down on her ears. “-Sherlock.”

“All yours- Yours.” Her voice rasping. “Made for you. Made to be fucked by you. Only you.”

“Sherlock . . . Sherlock . . .” He closed his eyes. He was almost there.

“Fill me-” She panted. He felt her tighten around him. “Fill me, your seeds.” She rocked her hips

“Yes.” He was so close. Almost there. Pounding as deep and fast as possible. “Gonna fill you up. Your hole, the inside of you. All gonna be filled. Dripping with cum.”

“Want you. John.” Her moan so low. So close to perfection. He was pushed over the edge.   
He crashed his lips with hers, feeling her body shivering underneath. Still rocking their hips, chasing the orgasm. Their heads spinning.   
Getting back his bearings, John tried to pull out, but was stopped. She held onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“Not yet.” She buried her face into his neck. “Please don’t go, John.”

“Don’t worry.” He chuckled. “Not planning to anytime soon, Sherlock.” 

  
  
  
  


John slowly opened his eyes. 

“Sherlock-” He mumbled. Seeing the head of dark brown hair on his chest he.  
He was about to make an excuse like he had to many times before to previous women, but his body froze registering what was going on.

“Good morning, John.” She lifted herself off of him slightly, licking her lips.   
He let out a small gasp, feeling the amazing sensation of his morning wood already deep inside of her wet cunt. 

“It’s still early in the morning, but you’re already so  _ ready _ .” Caging him with her arms, she slowly moved her hips. Up and down. Up and down.

“You're a really greedy greedy thing, aren’t cha?” He moans as she fully pulls out. 

“Very. Very.” Moving her hips, she teases his throbbing head with her lips. “Horny. Wet. All for you.” She crawls backward. 

“Already finished?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“_Obviously_ not.” Getting between his legs, she sinks down. Taking her breasts, she squeezes them together around his throbbing cock, slick with her juice. “I got you ready for a treat.”  
He shivered. Her hot tongue licking the head like a lollipop, while moving her breasts to pump him. 

“Ooooooh. Yes . . .” He bit his lips. “Put those pretty lips around-”  
Humming, she instantly took the head into her mouth.

“So perfect. . .” He focuses on her mouth. Cupid bow lips, around his cock. “Sherlock, so perfect . . .”  
Pushing her breasts tighter, and sucking harder, she unconsciously rutted her hips against the mattress.

“Getting hornier by just sucking me?” He panted. Combing his fingers into her hair “Such a needy virgin.”  
She pulled her mouth away, and looked up at him in lust.

“Yes. Needy virgin.” She gasped. 

“ _ My _ needy virgin.” He was close. So close. “And, what does the greedy needy virgin want?” 

“Your cum. John, I want your cum.” 

“Then take it.” Pushing her head down, he felt her swallow him easily, instantly cumming down her throat.   
Lifting her head a bit, she took him in hand and licked remainder.

“Sure you’re a virgin?” John halfheartedly asked.

“As far as I know.” Licking her lips, she crawled back up, snuggling up to him.

“Cause, how you took me-” He bit his lips in a bit of embarrassment. 

“How I was able to take your cock without choking?”

“Uh, yea, that.” He chuckled at the bluntness.

“I have been practicing, of course.” She slyly grinned.

“You are brilliant. You know that?”   
John almost wanted to retract his words.

“So I’ve been told, sometimes.” She blushed. 

“You know,” With some hesitance, John put his arms around her. “If you’re free today, maybe spend some time with me? Or, maybe even just breakfast, if you’re not busy?”

“Oh, John.” She chuckled. “Are you asking me out?”

“Well, I mean, you know. If you want?” He grinned awkwardly.  
  
He knew it was dangerous. So very dangerous.   
This was all a terrible dream. A disgusting nightmare.  
He knew, but he wanted it to continue. Indulge. 

He wanted to be with  _ Sherlock _ .

“Today,” Giving John a quick but wet kiss, she got up. “I can’t” Swiftly, she started to wear her underwear.

“Oh.” John scrambled to sit up.

“I actually have plans with my brother today.” With her skirt on, she sat on the bed to button her blouse.

“Ah, OK.” He tried to think of what to say. Should she stop her from going? Or, make a promise to meet again? Dinner another day?

“He’s on the way right now, to pick me up. Actually, should be here soon.”  
Before he could interject, they heard a knock on the door.

“Knock knock.” The door opened.  
About to ask her to at least leave her number, he looked up at the figure standing at the door frame.

John froze. 

“Good morning Sherlock.” The man walked over.

"Good morning, Jimmy.” She smiled at him. “You really didn’t have to pick me up, you know?”   
He chuckled, leaning into pat her hair. 

“Of course I needed to!” He pinched lightly at her cheeks. “Just always worried about my perfect princess.” 

“Oh, shut up” She playfully whacked his hand away.

“And, anyways. I wanted to come to greet someone in person.”  
He looked up to meet John’s eyes.

“Good morning, Johnny boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!  
I just really have fun writing Jim do really bad things to Johnlock. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm honestly still on the edge of writing a proper epilogue? type of thing to fix it?  
Should I? If anyone wants a somewhat more happy ending to this, I'll write it.   
If not, I'll just leave it *shrugs*
> 
> Anyways! If I think of more really effed up ways to have Jim mess with Johnlock, I'll be posting more!   
So, until the next plot bunny hops into my life! see ya! *waves*


End file.
